


Literal Softboys

by cherrypopper69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Burping, Button Popping, Chubby Dave Strider, Chubby Karkat Vantas, Crushing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Embarassment, Established Relationship, Fat Dave Strider, Hand Feeding, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Overexertion, Porn With Plot, Rapid weight gain, Sweat, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Weight Gain, Weight Issues, alternate universe where trolls are on earth but like i didnt put much thought into it, but its like just an offhand comment, but the plot is fetish centric, but theyre already dating and it basically works like an aphrodisiac, dave is the one gaining but like i just also hc karkat as chubby, fatfucking, fatphobic language, food mess, i will add tags as i add chapters, mentions of eating disorders, mobility issues, more characters show up later, roxy is like a third party in this her presense isnt sexual its just for awkward situations, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypopper69/pseuds/cherrypopper69
Summary: Dave is starting to get concerned about the weight he's been putting on recently while Karkat is getting frustrated by Dave's lack of romanticism. After a dinner out turns into a date night in, their feelings bubble up in ways neither of them intended... not that they're all that upset about it. Not really.More chapters to be added...
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 31





	1. Dave Eats Pasta and Gets a Handjob

**Author's Note:**

> i see these in a lot of these fics so i feel like i should continue the tradition
> 
> this is a fetish fic where dave homestuck gets really fucking fat so if that's something that's going to bother you, you should head out and take care
> 
> a lot of people say that they dont endorse this behavior irl, but i actually think that all aliens who are mad at their sexually repressed boyfriends should do this (haha but no seriously dont call me out)

Dave poked his stomach, clenching his jaw. “Fuck.” He was pudgy. His stomach began to form rolls and spilled over his jeans in a very noticeable muffin top, only made more noticeable by his jeans clearly being too tight and pinching into his flab. He had intended to get new jeans before tonight but it had always slipped his mind while shopping. Either that or he’d convince himself he would just start jogging or going to the gym or stop buying so many Hostess snacks…

His phone buzzed from his bed and he lunged for it. He winced as the seams dug into his legs. He looked to make sure nothing had torn and checked the messages.

CG: HEY YOU DIRTY TRAITOR. THE JIG IS FUCKING UP.  
CG: YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS TOLD ME FUCKING EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR WORM BRAINED LITTLE PLAN. CONFIRMED MY SUSPISCIONS WHICH FOR ONCE PAST ME AND PRESENT ME ARE IN TOTAL FUCKING AGREEMENT ABOUT.  
TG: hey  
TG: what suspicions  
TG: its hard to keep track of all your bullshit spaz attacks so youre gonna have to be specific about your neuroses dude  
TG: maybe provide me with some groundbreaking visual aides  
CG: I KNOW. I KNOW. YOU LOVE TO HAVE YOUR LITTLE IRONY FESTIVALS AROUND MY ART. TAKING BULLSHIT DRUGS WHILE YOUR HUMAN BEYONCE PLAYS IN THE DISTANCE. THAT WAS THE LITTLE SCENE OF THE IRONY FESTIVAL JUST FOR YOU SINCE YOU LIKE YOUR FUCKING METAPHORS SO MUCH.  
TG: why would beyonce play at an irony festival  
CG: OH MY GOD. SHUT UP.  
CG: YOUR HUMAN FRIENDS TOLD ME OF YOUR SUBTERFUGE SO DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE.  
CG: OLIVE GARDEN ISN'T FANCY, DAVE. APPARENTLY IT'S TRASHY. ROSE TOLD ME SO.  
TG: dude no  
TG: its the chillest fucking date night locale  
TG: shit is chiller than dq  
TG: chiller than the meat locker in the back of mickey ds  
CG: WHAT PART OF SHUT UP IS SO FUCKING DIFFICULT FOR YOUR PUNY MIND.  
CG: TO YOUR SHIT WORTHLESS CREDIT, JOHN SAYS IT’S NICE. BUT JOHN ALSO THINK’S APPLEBEE’S IS NICE, AND I FUCKING HATE APPLEBEE’S. SO HIS BULLSHIT IDIOT ADVICE WON’T BE COUNTED.  
TG: ok  
TG: but let the record show you and rose are wrong about olive garden  
TG: some poor fuckin legal secretary is gonna have to skim this olive garden discussion while trying to pull precedent out of this clusterfuck that will surely escalate to you having a meltdown and smacking me and taking out my eye  
CG: HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO TEREZI?  
CG: NEVER MIND. WHATEVER. LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT TEREZI.  
TG: we could just hang out at my place and order in  
TG: then i could still get shit from the og in spite of your prejudice  
CG: FINE. SOUNDS GREAT.  
CG: HONESTLY, THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE PLAN THE WHOLE TIME. I HATE BEING IN PUBLIC.  
TG: ok cool see you in 20

Dave immediately unbuttoned his jeans, letting his tummy out as he breathed in relief. He peeled the jeans off his legs, leaving imprints of the seams. “Over fucking due for new jeans there, Strider. These skinnies can’t contain your monumental lardass anymore.” Dave looked at the tag, figuring he’d order the next size up. He gulped. Straight leg cut. “Fuck.”

Twenty minutes later Karkat was banging on the door holding red chrysanthemums. Karkat was dressed as well as Karkat possibly could be dressed for anything other than a corpse party. Gray chinos with a black button up under his charcoal sweater. He was all dolled up for date night. Dave opened the door and Karkat scrunched his face up.

“I think we have to break up, you unsanctimonious sack of shit,” Karkat snarled, looking Dave over and pressing him into the apartment. Dave closed the door behind Karkat.

“Damn, and here I had thought I’d get to have date night with my mans,” Dave pat Karkat on the shoulder and leaned in to kiss him. Karkat put the flowers between them and shoved the bouquet into Dave’s chest. He blushed, hoping Karkat hadn’t noticed how soft his chest had gotten. “Oh. Hell yeah. This is like, objectively correct. I mean, it’s sort of unbearably genuine on your part. Real sincere, actually. You know I’m allergic, man, you gotta get me my epi pen.” Dave went to set the flowers on the table so that Karkat couldn’t see him blush.

Karkat followed him. “Yeah! I know I did my fucking job for this whole human date night charade. I got flowers, I dressed up, I even remembered to put on fucking deodorant because I never fucking do and I end up smelling like a weird dead friend! Fuck… what was I on about?”

“Where did you veer off course? Was it the dead friend part or the deodorant confession?”

“Oh, right. You’re wearing fucking sweatpants!” Karkat reached out and grabbed for the waistband to snap it but Dave sidestepped, making Karkat stumble slightly. “Listen up, cumbucket! I didn’t go out with Kanaya and fucking purchase this pathetic Earth ‘smart casual’ for pathetic Earth ‘date night’ for you to break the fucking code of not being a total fucking mess!” Karkat adjusted the flowers on the table, making no move to get a vase for them.

“Okay. What do you want me to do about it? No one asked you to come over here dressed like a dweeb. You look like a goth substitute teacher. Like you’re going to sit on a chair backwards and belt out Shakespeare to the tune of whatever shit Rose cried to in middle school. Trying to connect with the kids by pretending that their little emo feelings matter,” Dave was stalling, trying to make Karkat drop the subject. “But they don’t matter, all that matters is acing this Shakespeare test while some ‘smart casual’ goth fucking alien is busy jacking off under the desk and singing gaylord Shakeperean sonnets to emo music. Goddamn, public school sounds awful; no wonder Rose dropped out.”

“Dave, I have no idea what the fuck you’re even trying to say about anything,” Karkat said, grabbing Dave by the shoulders and pushing him out of the kitchen and into the hall. “I want you to put on something fucking NICE! I don’t want to be the only asshole here looking like a substitute teacher, whatever the fuck your cumbrain species means by that. In the meantime, I’m going to find something actually fucking good to watch. None of your juvenile ironies for date night!” Karkat weakly shoved Dave into his room and closed the door behind him.

“Okay, fine, goddamn Karkat,” Dave rolled his eyes and kept mumbling to himself as he looked for a button up. He was NOT going to take off his sweatpants. Those jeans had done enough damage for one day. Instead Dave grabbed a white button up and slipped it on. It was a little tight around the armpits and the outline of Dave’s muffin top was accentuated, but otherwise it was completely serviceable.

He returned to the living room, watching Karkat scroll through Adam Sandler’s discography on Netflix. He sat down next to Karkat. “Jesus Christ, is this my punishment for wearing sweatpants?”

“Why the fuck are you still wearing them?!” Karkat successfully grabbed Dave’s waistband and snapped it against Dave’s flabby tummy. “Are you fucking braindead?”

“No.” Dave rubbed his stomach softly where the elastic had hit. “Listen, we’re just staying in, there’s no reason to get all dressed up. I’m sorry you feel like an idiot for getting all prissed up, but I’m not going to sacrifice comfort for your ill-advised ideas of human romance. I’m not even into romance really so I don’t get why you keep doing this shit.”

“I care about human romance because I’m basically a fucking expert at Alternian romance so I need a new fucking field of study. I didn’t fuck anything up and, you’re the one who’s too cool for romance anyway! I just wanted one romantic fucking night and first you wanted to go to some trashy crevice of the devil’s ass flab, and then when I call you on it you start wearing sweatpants like a fatass.”

“Fucking pardon me?” Dave said abruptly. “I’m the fatass? You’re, like, twice my size. If anyone’s deserving of a TLC special here.”

“Dave, you talk about TLC a lot, and I don’t fucking know why. Is it one of those wriggler channels that humans have that are made specifically to coddle the youth? What does it have to do with my weight?” Karkat absently scratched his own soft stomach, far more confused than he was offended.

“Fucking nothing, jesus, what’s up with you?” Dave’s heart was beating fast and he was visibly destabilized. Open to attack of the highest degree. “I was referencing a fucking show on TLC- it’s a show about fat people, I guess.” He felt blood rush to his crotch and bile form in his throat.

“Humans have shows where the whole premise is that someone’s fucking fat? What fucking for?” Karkat squinted his eyes and shook his head, completely exasperated with the species.

“I don’t know!” Dave pulled out his phone and opened the Doordash app, not daring to look at Karkat. “What do you want for dinner? I’m still gonna order from the OG. You could get fucking… I dunno, do you like Mexican food? Is it weird that I think you would be Mexican if you were human? You could be my hot-blooded latin lover; a fatfuck version of Antonio Banderas.”

“Like Puss in Boots from Shrek Forever After?”

“Yes, exactly. Do you want Mexican food?”

“Fucking sure, just let me order it.” Karkat snatched Dave’s phone. “And what good would it do you if I was a ‘hot-blooded latin lover’? I’m already two of those things and sometimes I think you only try to snuggle because you’re cold. You just said you didn’t like romance.”

“I don’t.”

“Gog! I fucking get it!” Karkat grumbled to himself as he got himself 4 tacos and strawberry Jarritos. “Jesus fucking christ?! Are you trying to fucking explode? How much fucking pasta did you order?” Dave grabbed the phone faster than Karkat could follow. “What was that about me being a fatfuck? Listen, I might be a little disgustingly flabby, but I’m not living the fatass lifestyle like you are.” Karkat poked Dave in the stomach, Dave wincing at how deep his finger sunk. Karkat snorted. “I bet you’re only fucking wearing those because your fat ass won’t fit in anything else.”

“I appreciate your pot slash kettle lack of self awareness, bro, but I’m just being lazy today,” Dave shifted slightly and pulled his shirt down, hoping to alleviate the pinching.

Karkat rolled his eyes. “Let’s watch Human Kevin James.” Dave let this happen.

Halfway through the arduous movie, Dave got up to get the food. Karkat paused the movie, not wanting Dave to miss anything. Dave made three trips to get all the food to the kitchen. He sorted out Karkat’s food from his own. He had ordered… way too much in retrospect. He put the extra three pasta dishes in the fridge for later and balanced his chicken alfredo and breadsticks on one arm and Karkat’s tacos on the other. He set them on the coffee table and went to sit down on the floor.

“Did you forget my fucking soda?”

“It’s in the kitchen,” Dave said, settling down.

“Why the fuck would you leave it in there, you useless bloated leech?” Karkat nudged Dave with his leg, “Go on and fucking get it!”

“Hopy shit, can’t you?” Dave opened his pasta’s shitty plastic container, ready to finally enjoy his fucking Olive Garden.

“I’m not the one who fucking left it there.” Karkat scooted onto the floor and kissed Dave on the cheek. “Plus you fucking owe me.”

Dave rolled his eyes. “You’re high maintenance, you know that?” 

“I’ll add it to the running tally of all my flaws, but I doubt it can make me feel much worse about myself.”

He got up to grab Karkat’s soda and a Mountain Dew: Code Red for himself. He settled down next to Karkat, leaning back on the sofa. He opened the packaged fork for his pasta and stabbed a piece of chicken and swirled the creamy pasta around his fork. He glanced over at Karkat, who was staring at him. “What?”

“Gah! Oh, uh, fuck! Nothing!” Karkat said, trying to shove a whole taco into his mouth at once. He looked away pointedly. Dave used one hand to turn off the TV (sayonara Kevin James) and the other to shove his well-deserved pasta into his mouth.

Dave immediately grunted in surprise and pleasure as the chicken hit his tongue. He had defended the sanctity of Olive Garden, but he hadn’t expected gourmet cuisine. And yet the chicken melted in his mouth, the creamy sauce and pasta complimenting the chicken’s seasoning in ways Dave didn’t know was possible. Dave had never imagined perfect food existing, and he really hadn’t expected it to be at Olive Garden. While he was chewing he quickly stabbed another piece of chicken and swirled quickly, almost flinging pasta across the room. He moaned as he licked the fork clean. He leaned forward and started pushing giant clumps of noodles, chicken and sauce in his mouth, moaning all the while. His face was starting to become stained with the creamy sauce.

Karkat watched in awe, completely dumbfounded by Dave’s sudden display of gluttony. He scooted away slightly and tentatively jabbed Dave’s shoulder. Dave grunted, barely acknowledging Karkat, and continued stuffing his face. “Hey. Dave?” Karkat looked to the container, figuring he must be almost done with it. It looked just as full as it had before Dave had eaten anything. Karkat scratched behind his neck. “Dave? I- Uh… can you stop eating?” Dave slurped up more pasta, a faint smile on his lips. Karkat’s eyes drifted back down to the table. “Holy fucking Christ on a...”

Dave’s stomach was straining against his shirt, the buttons barely containing his growing stomach. His chest was growing as well, Karkat soon realized, as was the rest of his body. Rolls of fat formed and grew and pressed against Dave’s button up until slowly, starting with the roundest part of his stomach and continuing down from there, Dave’s buttons were launched off by his flabby stomach. His stomach spilled over his waistband and onto his lap, his shirt no longer able to contain it. The arms of his shirt were torn from the rest as his chest widened and his arms thickened. His hips pressed against the elastic waistband, stretching it to capacity. 

Karkat noticed that Dave had his shirt buttoned high and panicked. He pushed Dave away from the food and leaned over to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. Dave swallowed his mouthful and grunted discontentedly. Karkat fumbled with the top button, his palms sweaty. “What was that for, babe? I’m so fucking starved. You were wrong on this one, Olive Garden is like… a delicacy. They should be charging way more for this.” Dave wrapped an arm around Karkat, tearing the sleeve more. “I guess you were right in your own way though, it’s not romantic enough for you, babe.”

“What the fuck?!” Karkat straddled Dave’s legs to get a better grip. “I swear to fucking Gog, this wasn’t supposed to fucking happen. I really fucked up again...” Karkat’s stomach pressed into Dave’s, blushing when he noted Dave’s bare tummy was a bit bigger than his own. “I fucked up really fucking bad, Dave. I think I fucking cursed you or some shit from the magic shit I put on your food…” The button came undone and the ruined shirt slid off of Dave’s flabby form. “I got a fucking matesprit and I was an ungrateful schizophrenic fuck, and I fucked it all up just because I thought you should be more romantic and sexy and-” 

Dave wrapped his other arm around Karkat and pulled Karkat into a kiss. The alfredo on Dave’s lips tasted… pretty good. Enough to not be totally repulsed by the kiss, anyway. Karkat blushed, tilting his head so that he could suck on Dave’s lip without their noses bumping. He pulled back, kissing softly a few times before pushing back in. Dave moaned and ran his hands through Karkat’s hair. Karkat’s heart was beating fast as Dave pulled away from the kiss and enveloped Karkat in his arms. “I’m not mad at you, even if you are an ungrateful schizophrenic fuck. I don’t fucking care, babe, I love you.” Karkat felt his eyes get wet and his vision bordered by red tears.

“I, uh, I really hope that’s not the magic talking,” Karkat spluttered, trying to contain himself. “But in case it’s not… I guess, I love you too.” Karkat felt like he might collapse from the emotional effort of admitting that. He snuggled against Dave and rested his head on his shoulder, his horns almost jabbing Dave in the jaw.

Dave sighed contentedly, not looking nearly as fatigued as Karkat. His stomach growled so loud and violently that both of them could hear it. Dave whined and rubbed his stomach. “Karkat, babe, I’m really really fucking starving,” He said, his chubby cheeks bright red. “I got some more pasta earlier and I really want to try it.” He pouted his lips and Karkat could only imagine the pleading eyes hiding under those shades. “Please, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Karkat rose from Dave and looked at him sympathetically. “The potion was only supposed to like awaken deep romantic and sexual feelings or some shit, I have no idea why it made you so fucking hungry and weird all of the sudden.” Karkat went off to the kitchen to get Dave some more food, since he couldn’t very well let his lovely matesprit waste away.

As soon as Karkat was out of the way, Dave reached for his breadsticks. They were warm and way more buttery than he remembered. He put the end in his mouth and used his hands to shove the rest of the breadstick down into a single bite. The bread was warm and tore apart into soft salty pieces, excess butter smeared across Dave’s lips. He grabbed the breadsticks and shoved them into his face three at a time. His body continued to grow, his ass and hips straining the stretchy fabric of his sweatpants and filling them to their limits. He moaned, feeling his fat roll over the waistband as his stomach grew larger and flabbier.

Karkat returned with the other dishes, watching in awe as Dave bloated while seemingly not making a dent into his meal. Dave leaned, pressing his paunch against his legs as he ate. With every bite he moaned and pressed his legs together. Karkat raised an eyebrow. “Dave, is this your fetish or something.”

“Karkat? Can you-” Dave flopped back, his face sweaty from effort. His stomach was starting to engulf his crotch but Karkat could see Dave’s cock pressing against the tight sweatpants. “Can you feed me, babe… I’m so so hungry…” He opened his mouth, looking equally tired and eager. Karkat blushed. He wasn’t going to pass up on an opportunity to make Dave cum his pants.

Dave pat his rumbling stomach as Karkat knelt next to him, setting the food down on the table. Karkat took some marinara with meatballs and scooped up a meatball and thick pasta as Dave watched desperately. Karkat brought it to his mouth, cupping his hands underneath so that nothing would spill on Dave’s bare chest. Dave jerked forward and bit down impatiently. He chewed and moaned, rubbing his flabby gut. He looked at Karkat desperately again. Karkat rolled his eyes. “I’m not trying to make a fucking mess, okay?”

Dave whined. “Just- fucking- just-” Dave grabbed the container with both hands and held it to his face, munching hungrily, eating like a pig from a trough. With his new, more gluttonous approach, came more layers of fat. They formed faster than before, Dave’s speed combined with the infinite dish making him bloat out. His legs tore giant holes in his sweatpants that soon fell off of him in shreds. Karkat stared at Dave’s thighs, now so big that even they had rolls upon rolls. Dave’s ass lifted him a few inches as it became wider, flabbier and more plush. His boxer briefs tried to contain his ass but eventually tore in two. His stomach grew more with each bite, pushing further across his lap and wider off his body. His tits sat on top of his stomach and though their weight pulled them down, they were rounded on top, sitting a bit perky. Dave’s face was smeared with sauce and bits of noodles and meat, some even ending up in his hair.

His gut pressed into the coffee table, prompting Karkat to heave it out of the way of Dave’s growing body. Dave panted from the effort of eating constantly, his naked body drenched in sweat. Under the sauce caked onto his face, his cheeks felt greasy and sweaty. Dave found his greasy, sweaty discomfort impossibly arousing. Dave breathed heavily as he set the pasta down on his stomach. Karkat opened his mouth, assuming Dave was done, but instead Dave used one hand to continue shoving food into his mouth and the other to jiggle his belly. His fat pad caught on his erect cock, and the combined movement of his unimpeded growth and his light jiggles stroked him steadily. Dave groaned and panted as the combined pleasure of the deliriously amazing food, getting stroked off, and the fact that he probably couldn’t hold his own cock erupted throughout his body. He paused shoving things in his mouth as he came into his underbelly, moaning loudly and somehow getting suddenly fatter.

Karkat stood in utter shock for a moment before rapidly stepping back, realizing that Dave’s… love handle… side fat… wait maybe it was his ass? Whatever it was it was pressing against him. Looking over Dave, Karkat wasn’t sure what part was which, Dave’s stomach melted into his ass and legs in rolls on rolls that were barely distinguishable. Dave’s arms were huge, his biceps looking almost as big as one of the couch cushions and rolling over his pudgy forearm, the two segments drastically different in size. His tits seemed to ooze under his armpits and over his stomach. His neck rolled into his chest and back fat, “chins” forming as he struggled to push the fat down to look forward. His chubby cheeks knocked his sunglasses askew. Karkat gulped, feeling intensely disturbed, but more than disturbed… fucking horny. He moaned softly when he realized Dave was almost too big to fit on the couch.

Dave grunted as he shifted, his sweaty, greasy rolls jostling themselves to more comfortable positions. He rubbed the side of his stomach with a dimpled fat hand and groaned. “Ugh, fuck…” He tried to look around, but the effort of the movement stopped him. “Karkat? What the fuck happened? I feel heavy as fuck, and like… weirdly fully… not too full though, it’s the sweet spot. Right before it’s too uncomfortable.” He massaged into his stomach and grunted. It was as if simply sitting there was exhausting for him. Karkat bit his lip.

“I think you have a fat fetish, you disgusting perverted waste of space,” Karkat said, wanting to jump onto Dave like he was a waterbed. He approached slowly and put his hand next to Dave’s, pressing into the soft oozing flab. The two of them were red in the face.

“Oh.” Dave said, grunting as he leaned forward to a slightly more upright sitting position. “Ugh, okay. Fuck. Karkat, be a bro and hand me a napkin, yeah?” Dave tried to put his hands to his sides but his own body was in his way so he instead rested his arms on himself, like he was his own chair.

“Oh my God,” Karkat groaned, his eyes flashing with anger. “Jesus fucking Christ,” Karkat kicked an unattended skateboard across the room. “Can you get fucking upset?! You apparantly fucking blacked out after I put some fucking magic shit on your food and now you can’t fucking move! This isn’t the fucking time for your jerkoff coolguy schtick!”

“Chill out. I can move,” Dave said. He grunted, sputter, huffed, and panted as he lifted his arms and braced himself against the back of the couch. He bent each knee under his stomach and planted them on the ground. He wheezed as he used the combined total strength of his arms and legs to rise to his feet. He looked… well… slightly less big when all of his flab wasn’t spreading across the floor but… he wasn’t exactly… not impossibly fat.

Dave stood, his flabby body swaying, his body steamy. He shuffled forward, his legs pressing against his swaying stomach as he made his way towards the coffee table. He stopped when the table disappeared from view behind his gut. “Oh my God. Hand me... a napkin,” He huffed, feeling lightheaded. He wheezed. “I’m going to, ugh,” He paused for a deep breath, “back onto the couch now.” He slowly stumbled backwards, going slightly faster now that his stomach wasn’t in the way.

“If I was as immature and stupid as you, you know what I would fucking be doing?” Karkat said, grabbing wads of napkins, noticing that the containers Dave had eaten from were empty now. “I’d be imitating the sound of a dump truck backing-” Karkat gagged. “You lard-filled, insufferable whore, did you fucking cream yourself?”

“No... why?” Dave said, lowering himself onto his ass, which filled the whole couch, pressing into the armrests on either side. He hadn’t noticed the cum trickling down the underside of his paunch and onto the floor. His cum was seeping into all his rolls, in fact, but he hadn’t figured out what was jizz and what was sweat. Karkat looked about ready to punch himself in the face, but managed to just punch air. He walked over to Dave and handed him the napkins.

“You’re dripping your cum everywhere,” Karkat said, impulsively slapping Dave’s stomach with his eyes screwed shut. The slap jiggled out in waves and Dave burped. Karkat screeched and stomped his foot. “Oh my fucking God! You know what?! This makes a lot of fucking sense, considering it’s exactly what I deserve. Holy shit, what a fucking slowburn, universe! Nice one! Make me think that maybe, just fucking maybe I get one thing I want!” He started off down the hall, Dave still able to hear him clearly. “And then! Oh, the universe must be fucking cackling it’s ass off by turning my sexy, perfect boyfriend into a disgusting flabby blob!” Dave heard the showerhead turn on.

Dave took a few deep breaths before calling out, “What are you fucking doing?!”  
“I’m wetting some fucking towels for you so I can clean you the fuck off! I’m not going to let you sit there looking that disgusting covered in your slop and cum!”

“Can you stop yelling about that?! I have neighbors!” Dave took a moment to appreciate his flabby rolls, sweat dripping out of the depths of his rolls. He wasn’t all that surprised that he couldn’t tell his cum was dripping, because between the deep folds that make up his thighs and the weight of his entire stomach that was spilling past his knees, his crotch was a swamp. He pinched a roll and shook it a bit, the vibrations reaching his fad pad and stroking his cock again. He screwed his eyes shut, overcome with pleasure.

Karkat dramatically cleared his throat. Dave opened his eyes and huffed in acknowledgment. “Stop shaking your fucking belly, you lust-crazed garbage pile. I need to get under there.” 

Dave stopped, blushing and unsure what to do about his now erect penis. He’d already blown his load but he could still have fun. He adjusted his glasses. “Oh. Thanks.” Karkat threw a warm, damp hand towel at his face. “Wow, I’m insanely charmed by your generosity.” Dave started wiping the food off his face.

Karkat slipped under, careful to make sure he wasn’t crushed by Dave’s weight. It was dark down there so Karkat just wiped into anywhere that was wet which meant he was working hard. He stuck his fingers in crevices and wiped away as much cum and sweat as he could, working his way towards Dave’s crotch. He reached around, finally arriving at Dave’s dick. “Holy shit, you really are a fucking fatty sex freak, huh?” Karkat laughed, even though Dave could feel Karkat’s boner pressing into Dave’s flab. Karkat playfully licked a bit of cum off of Dave’s dick before stroking the cum off, going faster when Dave’s moans and groans of pleasure shook the stomach above Karkat. Karkat stopped just as Dave was about to cum again. Dave whimpered and shook his stomach wildly with his hand, trying to finish. Karkat was jostled and yelped. “Alright! Alright! So fucking greedy.” He smiled as he finished Dave off, Dave twitching and shaking with pleasure. Fortunately, he had already jizzed so what little he had left, Karkat caught in the towel.

Karkat finally slipped out, soaked in Dave’s sweat with a few cumstains on his sweater. He shook the excess sweat off his hands and disappeared into the hall briefly to wash his hands and change while Dave sat in orgasmic, sweaty bliss. Karkat returned, wearing one of Dave’s old shirts (his belly button showing) and his boxers. He nudged the coffee table, trying to find a spot where Dave would have enough room to get up AND reach the table. This was impossible and he gave up. He picked up his taco box and Jarritos from the coffee table and sat on Dave’s far rolls, making him gasp in surprise.

Dave’s face was clean but still sweaty and greasy from his binge. His eyes were heavy but happy (he better be, bitch got two fucking orgasms). Karkat grimaced, sad his tacos were cold. “You’re lucky I love you.” Karkat blushed. “I don’t know if you remember, but I said that while you were under the spell.”

“Oh.” Dave decided to not admit that he had been totally lucid for most of that. “Well. Love you too, my mans.” He made a kissing noise and Karkat rolled his eyes, shuffling to meet the kiss. “Can I have your tacos?”

“Fuck no, fatass… Let’s finish the Zookeeper.” Dave was already asleep, leaving Karkat to snuggle into his boyfriend and watch the finale to Human Kevin Smith’s escapade in love.


	2. Dave Goes on a "Diet", Gets Dressed, and Takes a Bath

Karkat had made a critical blunder in his prior assessment of his and Dave’s predicament. Since Dave’s… sudden and massive expansion was brought on by magic, Karkat had assumed that the changes to his figure would wear off when the magic did. Karkat woke up the morning after date night laying on Dave’s side and snuggled into his sweaty flab. After sputtering and promptly rolling off of Dave, Karkat realized that this was going to be an ongoing issue.

Karkat promptly moved into Dave’s apartment, ready to take the brunt of the responsibility since it was mostly his fault. After a decent amount of frantic groveling on Karkat’s part Kanaya was even persuaded to make some clothes for Dave who had been sitting naked on the couch for close to two weeks before Karkat was even able to find any underwear that came even slightly close to fitting him. For the whole month it took for Karkat to get only a few clothes for Dave, Dave was thoroughly enjoying himself but trying not to show it.

Dave could hardly get off the couch on his own, and couldn’t get far once he had, which left Karkat to more or less bring Dave whatever he needed. This usually entailed a lot of food. Dave could hardly go ten minutes without asking for a snack. Karkat was quick to comply, worried that at Dave’s size there was a genuine possibility that he could starve without a steady intake of food. And the near constant rumbling of Dave’s massive stomach wasn’t exactly dissuading Karkat’s concerns. Dave was moaning with pleasure with every bite, convincing Karkat to order several pizzas just for him some days and asking Karkat to bring piles of chips others. Dave sunk in himself, letting sauces and his sweat get caught in all his rolls, feeling like a total fat slob.

After that one month though… Karkat had had enough. He was in the kitchen when he heard Dave call out groggily, “Hey, dude!” Karkat could tell Dave was struggling to adjust his position during the pause, “Are you making,” another pause to jiggle his ass in a more comfortable spot, “breakfast?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you fucking like that, fatfuck!” Karkat called back. “Hold your fucking hoofbeasts! Not that you have anything close to enough gumption to get off your shit-stained lardass!”

Dave was silent for a minute. “I can get up, man, there’s no need to go and be rude. This is objectively your fault. Fucking dicking around with magic, trying to make shit go your gayass horny way until I could barely fucking move. I feel so sorry for you. Prancing all around cleaning up your own goddamn mess.” Dave wasn’t sure if he wasn’t loud enough for Karkat to hear or if he was just being ignored. He grabbed rolls on either side of his belly and shook it slightly. “Are you gonna get another potion from your magic dealer to try and figure this shit out or are you just going to be my dude butler or and serve me French pastries and kiss my feet? Weird how he never made a movie in France seeing as how they’ve got mad pervy phrases like that thrown in.” 

Dave stopped shaking his belly just in time for Karkat to come in and hear it growl. Karkat set down a potholder on Dave’s stomach and placed a moderate plate of scrambled eggs, tomatoes and peppers on it. “Thanks, bro. Nice,” He held out his hand and Karkat gave him a fork. He immediately brought the warm plate to his mouth and used the fork to shovel in the eggs, moaning and groaning as flecks of egg and pepper stuck to his cheeks. He pulled the empty plate away and his stomach growled. “What else is there?”

“Fucking nothing,” Karkat snapped, crossing his arms. “That was an above average sized breakfast for anyone who isn’t a huge fucking butterball. I make you fucking breakfast every fucking day and all you care about it shoving as much shit down your gullet as you can! You’re never going to lose any fucking weight without going on a diet, you lazy fucking flab factory, so I’m fucking putting you on one.”

A flurry of emotions flashed on Dave’s face before he pressed his lips and steeled his jaw. “No, dude, fuck no. I’m not going to go fucking hungry because your stupid idea ended with me putting on some weight.” Dave heaved his arm up and pointed at Karkat, hoping that Karkat wouldn’t notice the beads of sweat or huffs he was making under his breath. “You,” He dropped his arm and rested it on his stomach. “You made your bed, dude. Enjoy your medically induced coma.” Dave’s messy cheeks were flushed from the effort and embarrassment at the mention of his gluttony.

Karkat forced out a mean fake laugh at Dave’s expense. “Oh, that’s fucking rich. Like your perverted little fantasies didn’t take us here at all. I thought this the fuck over Tubster Supreme, you can’t fucking stop me from putting you on a diet because you can’t even fit through the kitchen door to cheat on it!”

Dave exhaled sharply. Fuck. He had a point there. Dave used his finger to knock the egg and pepper into his mouth, licking his lips for any salt or sauce he could get. “That’s bullshit, are you trying to,” wheez, “give me a fucking eating disorder?” Dave's stomach growled. He let out a soft whine before composing himself. “I’m still hungry, dude, can we start the diet tomorrow or whatever? Please? Then I’ll be like so pro diet. Be fucking running my own show, selling scam books to suburban moms, start a fucking appetite suppressant MLM, I fucking swear just let me have the rest of my breakfast.” Dave leaned forward, squishing his tits against his stomach and neck as he hugged his aching belly. He tried to play it off as some sort of ironic faux sexy gesture but it was clear he was desperate.

“Jegus Christ, you’re fucking pathetic,” Karkat rolled his eyes and looked away, Dave’s distress making him feel a bit more guilty than he thought was reasonable. “I can get you a fucking coffee or some shit, but that’s it for breakfast. I don’t want to spend the rest of my miserable fucking life jacking off a fatass who can’t do it himself.”

“Is that the goal? Me jacking myself off?” Dave pouted a bit as he heaved himself upright. “Kinda weird since I always assumed that was the part you’d liked the most.”

“I meant metaphorically you dense fucking garbage dispossal!” Karkat slapped Dave’s stomach. Dave whined, realizing his stomach was so empty he didn’t feel the need to burp. “I did have a little fucking prize system in mind-”

“What’s the prize?” Dave asked quickly. “Like is it worthless shit like you’d find at the dentist office or is it, like…” His mouth was watering and a line of drool dripped onto his bare chest.

Karkat flinched at the drool and sighed loudly. “Yes, you fucking hog, the prizes are food. I got a bunch of human fruit snacks from the store, and according to the packaging they’re healthy so those are the prizes.”

“How do I get a prize?” Dave said, a dumb smile tugging at his lips.  
“By exerting yourself. You need to fucking exercise.”

Dave gasped and whined. “Fucking come on! How the fuck am I supposed to fucking pop mad squats when you’re starving me?”

Karkat couldn’t help but laugh, “As if you’d come close to popping ‘mad squats.’” He snorted and slapped his knee to show Dave how ridiculous that notion was. “I meant like, actually bothering to heave your fatass off the couch to get dressed and going out on a walk or some underwhelming normal shit like that.”

“Okay.” Dave groaned as he shifted his legs and planted his feet on the ground. He grunted as he rocked forward several times to build up momentum to get off the couch, swinging his huge plush biceps for added force. Finally, once his face was dripping sweat he heaved himself forward onto his feet. He grunted as he tightened the strained overtaxed muscles of his legs as he slowly leaned upright.

His belly rolled out in front of him covering his thighs and wrapped around in love handles that were almost as big on either side as Karkat’s own jelly belly. His arms were pressed away from his frame by the combined effort of his wings of fat and the fat on his side.  
His rounded hips struggled to support the flab resting on them and the two mounds of drooping fat that made up his ass. His ample chest jiggled and heaved with each heavy breath he took. His face was bright red from effort and every part of him was steamy or dripping sweat. He couldn’t hide the strain in his face. “Okay…” He took a few panting breaths. “My prize.”

“Fuck no,” Karkat said, blushing at the sight of Dave’s full standing form. In the past month it had slipped his mind that Dave was a smidge shorter than him. “You get one prize for doing all three things.”

“Heh?!” Dave whined, opening his mouth wide to gasp for air. “C’mon… that’s-it’s not...fair.” He whined and held out his arms towards Karkat making a grabbing motion with his hand. He quickly dropped them, his face red and slick with sweat. “Torturing…me...” Karkat noted that Dave’s legs were steady for now and hadn’t started shaking yet, so he tried not to feel too bad.

“Alright, alright, you pathetic fucking oinkbeast parade,” Karkat said, raising his hands in surrender. “Wait there and I’ll get you a fruit snack.” Karkat backed into the kitchen, his shoulder clipping the wall. He winced but didn’t tear his eyes from Dave, making sure that he stayed standing. Dave did, his sweat dripping from every part of his body onto the floor.

“H-hurry, dude!” Dave said, his legs starting to shake. Karkat ran back and handed the fruit snack package to him. He fumbled with it in his sweaty palms as he gasped desperately. He took it in his teeth and ripped it open. He poured all of them into his mouth at once. Karkat reached over Dave’s flab to take the wrapper from him, so clearly lost in hunger that Karkat worried he might have eaten it by accident. Dave chewed and moaned as if Karkat had his hand around his cock. He let himself plop back down on the sofa, the seat letting out a violent squeaking groan at the sudden impact. He splayed out his legs under his stomach, letting them rest. He swallowed the snacks and hummed happily. His stomach growled and he winced. “Can I... have more?”

“You can have something to drink,” Karkat mumbled, not wanting to look Dave in the sunglasses. “Or you could fucking, I dunno, actually make a fucking effort at getting into an even slightly manageable shape and let me help you get dressed so you can earn more of your little piggy treats.”

“Wait!” Dave groaned. “You were going to fucking help me with that shit?!” Dave slapped his stomach and scoffed. “Way to communicate that. dude. Wasting all my fucking energy on that… Whatever. Might as well try on the new digs.” His stomach grumbled, prompting him to rub comforting circles into his soft tummy. “After you get me something to drink. Just bring me the apple juice and I’ll be ready to try the clothes on.” He pressed his hands into his stomach and grabbed handfuls of flesh to distract himself from his unbearable roaring hunger, kneading into himself softly. Karkat came back with a glass of apple juice. Dave’s mouth twitched, “C’mon… man… What the fuck is your deal?” Karkat leaned onto Dave and handed him the juice which Dave opened so quickly his armpits started sweating. Dave upended the glass, letting it fall into and around his mouth. His cheeks were dripping. “Yo, can you get me some more since some of it spilled.”

Karkat growled under his breath before letting out a frustrated, “Fuck!” He palmed himself in the face. “God, I’m a fucking idiot. I fucking KNEW your greedy fucking gullet would make you soil yourself.” The juice was dripping onto Dave’s tits as he tried desperately to lick his lips. Karkat pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured wildly with his other hand. “Now I’ve gotta give you a fucking bath, and then the clothes, and then the car, and then the fucking store, and the car again-”

Dave felt winded just imagining all that movement, especially after almost knocking himself out by standing. He tried to use his hands to wipe off his cheeks, only making his hands sticky and getting juice all over himself. “Maybe I’ll just starve, that all sounds like way too fucking much.” He tried to pretend that he didn’t make a huge mess and let his arms rest to the side. “Just let me waste away, Karkat, since you hate me so much.”

Karkat groaned. “Well, I’m still gonna fucking make sure you don’t sit in your own filth. If I wasn’t here you’d get fucking mold in those sweaty crevices until people mistake your corpse for a fucking boulder.” Karkat pushed the coffee table out of the way and grabbed Dave’s sticky hands. “Oh god! C’mon you disgusting blob monster, we’ve gotta get you cleaned off before something rots under your tits.” He nudged Dave’s ankle with his foot, sinking into the fat a bit. “Up and fucking at ‘em.”

Dave shifted with a grunt and planted his feet again. “We’re not going to do this in the bathroom, right? So fucking cramped in there, it’s awful. Goddamn, might as well shove me in a barrel and send me down fucking Niagra Falls to get clean. I mean that sounds more fucking fun than getting stabbed in the gut by the towel rack.”

Karkat built up momentum to lift Dave up, “We’re doing it in here. But only because you’re a fucking nightmare to try to get around in there, I swear to fucking Gog.” Karkat pulled back with all his weight but Dave didn’t budge. “C’mon help me the fuck out, fatass! I can’t fucking disslodge your ass from your couch crater on my own!”

“Chill. Give me a second, dude. Still kinda winded.” Dave lightly tugged his hands away and leaned back, snuggling into his own plush neck. “Bring all the stuff out here first, I don’t want to stand around while you take your sweet ass time again.”

“I ran back last time!” Karkat rolled his eyes. “Whatever it fucking takes to change your fucking piss-stained underwear.”

“Can you chill out with that shit, I don’t fucking piss myself,” Dave said, a slight frown on his wet face.

“Sure you don’t,” Karkat said, going down the hall to grab Dave’s clothes in large armfuls he could barely see over.

“Are you good, dude? That’s a fitted sheet.”

“They’re sweatpants, a hoodie, and your fucking tighty whiteys, fatfuck,” Karkat said, dropping them in a large pile in the corner.

“My tighty whiteys?” Dave groaned. “Couldn’t have gotten boxer briefs?”

“They wouldn’t have fit!” Karkat stomped down the hall and started filling a plastic receptacle with hot water. He pumped in a bunch of body wash which sunk to the bottom. Karkat dumped the water out and started over, grumbling to himself.

“Karkat! Can you-” Dave realized what he was saying and stopped short. He whined softly. He was so fucking hungry. “Can I have a prize after the bath?!” He reached as far as he could to rub his rumbling stomach, his hands leaving sticky marks. 

“No! You’re just going to fucking sit there for most of it!”

“And I might stand for some of it, so I think it’s fair I get a prize!” Dave groaned and tried to shift in his seat. The movement of his rolls made him aware of how his chest was caked with food drool, sweat and grease. He became aware of the damp, dripping sweat trickling under his underarms and down the side of his body. The rolls of his stomach sitting heavily on each other. His crotch was soaked constantly and Dave wasn’t sure if he’d come into his underwear recently. They were damp and the elastic was strained. He’d forgotten when he’d last had them changed. The rolls of his neck became cold with sweat at the reminder that he was practically pinned by his own size. His erect cock pressed against the underwear and into his fat gut. He let out a labored moan as he started shaking his belly. The stroking of his undulating fat against his shaft wasn’t enough to nullify the restricting underwear, leaving Dave even more swamped with cold, salty sweat in his overheated, overexcited, and overabundant rolls. He panted loudly, his mouth open and drool pouring out of it, feeling his sweat and spit fall across his body, mixing with all the other garbage splattered on his flabby skin.

Karkat pushed the bucket of hot water into the living room, using his other arm to hold body wash and loofah. He looked at Dave and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He set the body wash and loofah on the table. “Hey. Do you need some water?” Karkat asked, walking over to Dave, leaning over and pressing their stomach’s together so that he could feel Dave’s forehead. 

Karkat’s added weight pushed Dave’s gut down on his cock, burrowing it further in the deep folds of his underbelly. Dave moaned. He grunted softly, squirming his crotch that was pinned under his huge stomach. He tried with all his energy to thrust upwards so that he could stroke himself off with his own fat, but he could barely move in that direction. He moaned again, his cock throbbing desperately. 

“Oh. Are you being a fucking pervert again?” Karkat pushed himself off Dave and rolled his eyes. “Let’s get your fucking panties off. We’re doing this now so that I can just wash it all off during your,” Karkat gagged, “sponge bath. You really are so pathetic.” He grabbed onto Dave’s hands and winced. “You’re always so fucking filthy, something’s going to start growing off you.”

Dave whimpered and planted his feet, his face slick with sweat and drool dripping down his chin. “You’re such a raging asshole. It’s your fault I can’t do this shit on my own. You’re the one who made me this pathetic.” 

Dave rocked to gain momentum, Karkat pulling as Dave came forward to amplify it.

“You’re the one who’s enjoying it!” Karkat’s face was flushed bright red. “Now come the fuck on up. I skipped a day on accident so you’ve been wearing those things for two days. I’m sure you’re glad to hear that though, oink beasts love wallowing in filth.”

Dave lurched out of the seat and Karkat pulled steadily back so that Dave could be stable on his feet. Karkat’s arms burned as Dave wobbled slightly forcing Karkat to help him steady himself. He panted with his mouth fully agape, his mind nearly completely clouded by his fatigue and hunger. His legs were already shaking, the fat of his thighs forced to be pressed together and jiggling wildly. Karkat shimmied behind Dave and grabbed the waistband that was already slipping halfway down Dave’s ass. Dave gasped and Karkat paused. Dave pawed back behind him and struggled to swat Karkat’s hands away. “I…” Dave wheezed between the loud, deep gasps for breath, “Can…” Dave groaned and gave up on the rest of the sentence. He grabbed for the waistband, his movements clumsy and lazy. He finally got a grip on the elastic and pulled down, squatting slowly to compensate for his inability to adequately bend forward. Karkat quickly lept out of the way in case Dave lost his already precarious balance. Once his ass was completely bare, he straightened up, sputtering and red-faced. His face was so wet already, but Karkat worried he might have been crying. He slipped the front of his underwear down over his erect cock, the fabric rubbing across it tauntingly, coaxing out a trickle of precum. He got them halfway down his thighs before he sat heavily on the sofa.

He gasped and wheezed, his entire body glistening with fresh sweat. His legs flopped uselessly under him, the flabby things strained far beyond their limits. His tits wobbled and shook with each labored breath. Karkat quickly knelt down and stuck his arms into the hot, wet area where Dave’s gut rested on his lap. He found the garment and pulled it gently down Dave’s sweaty legs. He slipped them off of Dave’s feet and tossed them aside. He put his hands on the farthest breadth of Dave’s paunch and rubbed into it softly. “Are you… uh, okay?”

Dave was still moaning and panting as he nodded. He lifted his forearms and shook them a bit, beads of sweat flinging off of them. “Can I,” Dave whined, “have a snack?” He opened his mouth, clearly overtaxed and exhausted as he tried to steady his breathing.

“Of course!” Karkat said, his eyes uncharacteristically soft. He came back with a jug of apple juice and a sleeve of rice cakes. He jumped onto Dave’s side, making him yelp in surprise. “I got you some apple juice and some rice cakes, okay? Just because I’m letting you have a little cheater snack doesn’t mean I’m going to let you go back to gorging on junk food.” Karkat bit his lip and looked over the “snack” he had gotten. “You’re clearly having a difficult time being such a pig, so I think I’ll take pity on your sorry flabby ass and feed you myself.”

Dave nodded as his mouth watered. His stomach gurgled and he opened his mouth wide. Karkat could tell that Dave was giving him a desperate, starving look. Karkat began by opening the jug of apple juice and holding it to Dave’s lips, tilting it carefully and slowly for Dave. The chilled, sweet drink satisfied Dave who was so terribly hungry, he’d forgotten how thirsty he was. 

He swallowed greedily, closing his eyes, taking it all in. His fat body filled an entire couch, so heavy and useless he couldn’t even take off clothes without collapsing in a soaking heap. Karkat’s own chubby frame rested comfortably and fully on just on the cavalcade of rolls from all parts of his obese body. His sweat was everywhere, making his whole body shine as if he were covered in oil. Stale food stains and dried drool clung to his bare skin, only disrupted by the flowing sweat. His cock was once again erect, now surrounded on all sides with softly shaking flab. The steady trickle of the sweet chilled apple juice suddenly stopped.

Dave opened his eyes and reached for the bottle lethargically, too exhausted and horny to make any considerable effort. “More,” He whined, watching as Karkat screwed the cap back on the half full bottle. “I’m so fucking hungry,” He moaned, his stomach rumbling. He took a handful of flab in his hand and shook it, gasping as his cock throbbed.

Karkat whimpered, his bulge squirming against his pajama pants. “Let me help you.” Karkat pulled Dave’s hands away from his stomach and let his bulge slither out of his pants. His cherry red cock was already wet with his cum. Karkat moved to straddle Dave’s stomach, pressing it hard onto Dave’s cock. He let out a high moan as Karkat began thrusting his slick tentacle into Dave’s stomach rolls. Every frenzied pump made Dave’s stomach tremble and shake, stroking his cock hard and fast. Karkat grabbed Dave’s tits to brace himself, clawing into the soft ample flesh. 

Dave whimpered. “Gentle.” 

Karkat loosed his grip but kept his pace, exploring the deep sweaty fold with his bulge, letting it squirm and coat the entire thing in sticky red jizz. He let out a moan from deep within him. “You’re such a fat fucking hog.” He pulled out of the first roll and moved to another, connecting the two with a string of sticky cum. He pumped faster and harder as he felt himself get closer to climax. The vigorous fatfucking that Dave was getting overwhelmed him. The tip of Karkat’s bulge dragged across the inside of his rolls, taunting in their light movements while the girthy parts rubbed Karkat’s amazing jizz into him. He squealed in spite of himself and his cheeks burned. The shaking and thrusting was stroking Dave’s cock and Dave struggled to grab onto something that wasn’t attached to himself.

The two came in unison. Karkat’s load soaked into Dave’s stomach, dribbling down him and catching in pooling in his folds. Dave came onto his own underbelly, seeping everywhere, dripping along with the omnipresent swamp of sweat. 

Karkat rolled onto Dave’s side and panted. His bulge skulked back into his pants, staining the waistband a bit. “Do you feel better you nympho larder?”

Dave’s relieved panting was cut short by another roar from his stomach. “I need-” He panted, “the rest of my snack.” Dave opened his mouth drowsily. Karkat steadied his breathing and got comfortable on Dave’s side. He broke a rice cake in half and held it out in front of his mouth. Dave almost swallowed it without chewing. “More…” Karkat held out the other half. Dave ate it and whimpered. “More… I’m so fucking... hungry and tired… How the fuck… did you help… me? So tired.” He held his mouth open. Karkat grabbed three rice cakes at a time and shoved them into Dave’s eager maw. “Like that,” Dave said with his mouth full, smiling lazily. Karkat continued shoving three rice cakes into Dave at a time, filling his mouth just as he was swallowing. The package was gone all too quickly. Dave pouted. “Is there any more?”

Karkat grabbed the apple juice. “Just this to wash it all down, tubby.” He leaned to hold the bottle to Dave’s lips, careful not to get his sleeve in his own jizz. He let the juice go faster this time, but Dave was still able to swallow it greedily until the bottle ran out. “Alright,” Karkat said, grabbing the wrapper and empty bottle and tossing them aside. “I bet the bath water got fucking cold, so I’m gonna have to go through that shit again. Because of your little issue, your fucking whore shit. La la la, I’m Dave and I’m a fat fucking whore who wastes everyone’s time!” Karkat turned back to Dave only to see that he was softly snoring. His cum covered tits rising and falling steadily.

Karkat shrugged and rolled up the sleeves. He plunged the loofah into the now tepid water and moved to Dave. He steadily worked, pressing the loofah into Dave’s plush serene body, gently scrubbing out all the sweat, drool, food and cum that covered every inch of him. The soap overtook the stale smell of sweat in the air and Dave slept peacefully as Karkat caressed his body, peppering it with soft gentle kisses, ending with a wet kiss on the cheek that he dutifully wiped off of his sleeping boyfriend with his sleeve.

Dave stirred awake and let his head lull to the side, his cheek squished against his shoulder. He kept his eyes shut in the hopes of tricking Karkat into letting him have a longer nap. Karkat grabbed Dave’s cheek in his hand, his nails pressing into the soft flesh.

“Fucking shit,” Dave mumbled. He slowly pushed Karkat away with a backhand. “Shit’s like talons, man. Like a fucking hawk is trying to pick at my face while I’m camping. Rangers warned us about the bears. Strung up the food and shit like they asked, shit’s looking like the gallows at the historical center’s replica of an old western town so Yogi Bear doesn’t go to town on your canned food. But Yogi Bear wasn’t a concern, it was Karkat the hawk with his goddamn talons out to ruin my nap.” Dave sighed, touching his clean chest softly. He turned his face back to Karkat and puckered his lips. Karkat rolled his eyes and gave him a soft peck.

“You need clothes, lazy fuck,” Karkat grumbled. “You look so fucking gross there naked.” He got off Dave and grabbed his hands. “I hope your nap makes this fucking easier than last time.”

“Were you having a hard time last time?” Dave positioned himself. “I can try to help you out if you’re struggling.”

“Oh right! How fucking ironic that I was the one to have a hard time! Haha! I fucking get it! Because I was the one hauling your car-sized ass for you!” Karkat let go and crossed his arms. “Actually, thank you. Thank you so fucking much for offering to help me out. Go on and get up.”

Dave faltered. His snack and nap had made him too cocky, he’d forgotten that he didn’t have the privilege of melting in a pile of sweaty flab all day. “Nah. Not up for it.”

“Fine, then I’m not up for bringing you lunch, asshole,” Karkat looked away pointedly as he dug his nails into his arm.

Dave paused, considering his options. His cheeks turned pink. “Can you help me?” He held his arms out again for Karkat.

Karkat widened his eyes and couldn’t help but blush as well. “I’ll think about it.” He walked over and got into position. “Looks like I will. Can you not make me do all the fucking work this time?”

“No promises, bro,” Dave huffed, building momentum. He rose slowly, not quite finding his balance and falling back onto the couch. “God, fuckin’ three times before lunch, okay.” He started sweating again, his sweat feeling especially cool against his newly clean skin. “Give me a sec.”

“I’d rather you just fall on me and put me out of my misery than give me a heart attack every time you almost break that thing,” Karkat said, his cheeks still red as he looked away from Dave. “Thanks for getting right back into sweating your ass off, by the way. I didn’t hand clean your sorry ass or anything. Did you like my sarcasm? I said thanks because I’m actually fucking pissed at you for being such a disgusting, lazy fuck.”

“You already called me a lazy fuck,” Dave said, sighing. He built momentum again and eventually was able to rock onto his feet. Karkat pulled him forward slightly as he struggled for balance. He whined, his legs still sore from earlier. A new layer of sweat put a light sheen across his whole body. Karkat let go slowly, making sure Dave was balanced, and pulled the huge pile of clothes over. Karkat pulled out a giant pair of briefs that made Dave go even redder. Karkat crawled over to Dave, placing the underwear near him.

“Okay, step into them.”

“I can’t-” Dave pushed the embarrassment out of his voice. “I can’t see you.”

Karkat poked Dave’s flabby left calf. “Then just lift this one.” Dave tried to shift himself and lift the foot for Karkat. The balance was off, he was already sore and aching and his body was too heavy. His foot came down heavily almost as soon as he had lifted it. “Fucker!! You almost crushed my fucking hand!” Karkat sighed and slipped the hole as far along Dave’s foot as he could. “Try again.” Dave twitched his foot up and Karkat hurriedly yanked it up, barely snaking it up to Dave’s leg. Karkat positioned the other leg. “Other one.”

“No,” Dave panted, “I want to… step in.” Karkat rolled his eyes and spread out the huge garment. He shifted out of the way and tapped Dave’s leg. Dave shuffled his foot forward, barely lifting it before it came thumping down lazily. After a minute of shuffling Dave got his foot into place. Karkat grabbed the sides and pulled it up, the fabric stretching and getting caught along the rolls of fat that made up Dave’s legs. Once he got them halfway up the calves, Dave grabbed the waistband and yanked them up in the back, trying to get them to cover all of his couch-filling ass, working his hands around the waistband, making sure the whole thing was accounted for. Even with his effort, a good portion hung out the bottom and spilled over the top. He was sweating from the monumental effort it was to dress himself, his hands soaking the elastic band. He pulled them over his crotch and sighed in completel relief. He leaned back, ready to sit back down, when Karkat grabbed his wrists and pulled him back up. 

“You need to put these on,” Karkat growled. “Or else I would have bothered Kanaya about this for nothing.” Karkat set them in front of Dave. “You should be fucking thankful she took pity on you and actually fucking made these so you wouldn’t freeze. Dave puffed as sweat slicked down his forehead and every muscle in his legs burned. “Step into them now.”

Dave struggled out a grunt in response. He shuffled forward, his heavy movements almost making him trip on the abundance of fabric. He finally got into them and Karkat pulled them up his legs. The fabric only strained when Karkat reached where Dave’s stomach hung. He pulled the elastic waistband of the sheet sized sweatpants over Dave’s gut and continued pulling, the fabric digging into the soft rolls and eventually settling tight between two. Dave gasped for breath. Karkat hurried behind Dave and pulled up the back of the pants. They managed to fully cover his ass at the cost of digging into his back fat snuggly. 

As soon as Karkat grabbed the sweatshirt, Dave fell backwards. He may have felt like he’d walked several miles but he’d in fact only moved far enough away from the couch for him to fall on his ass on the floor in front of it. Dave couldn’t help his surprised yell, his nerves obviously frayed from falling farther than he had intended. Fortunately, his fat, plush ass cushioned his fall and all he felt was a light sting which was nothing compared to the burning soreness of his legs. His sweat was back to its previous dourpour and his breath caught in between his wheezes.

“Are you alright!?” Karkat said, rushing to Dave. “Fuck! I’m such a fucking shit for brains moron! I should have told you that you were farther or made you step back or something.” Karkat looked over Dave who was trying his hardest to wipe all expression off his face, making him look tired and anxious instead. Dave shook his head and took deep breaths that made his belly jiggle.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dave said, sighing heavily. “I’m fine. What’s next?” Dave looked at the red sweatshirt. “Oh my God, I’m going to burn to death in that.” Dave lifted his arms slightly then looked to Karkat expectantly.

“Well, she made it based on your favorite fucking hoodie so I expect you to complain less. You’re lucky anyone but me cares about you.” Karkat grabbed Dave’s wrist and put it in the sleeve for him, the hoodie only being slightly tight around Dave’s cushiony biceps. Karkat climbed across the couch behind Dave to thread the other sleeve. “I’m gonna leave you the fuck down there while I febreeze this couch or some shit, it fucking reeks of your fat ass.”

“Don’t clean it,” Dave said, pulling away once Karkat was done and pulling the fabric down his tits. “It’s mine, you don’t need to worry about that.” He pulled the fabric in front down as far as he could, nearly meeting the sweatpants. Nearly. A half foot strip of skin was left uncovered. Not that Dave minded. Currently it was the only part of his body not drowning in sweat. “Karkat, you’re going to give me a fucking fever.”

Karkat got off the couch and surveyed Dave’s body on the ground. He bit his lip. The tight clothes containing Dave only served to emphasize his girth. His shoulders extended past either side of the center cushion, padded with heavy fat. His chins and flabby neck were sticking out of the collar, making Karkat realize just how many folds met with Dave’s fat face. Dave’s rolling piles of stomach were pressing against the red sweat-drenched fabric, stretching it far across his wide body. His tits strained the gear print on the chest, Karkat even able to see where Dave’s cleavage would be through the fabric. The dark sweatpants and sweatshirt worked to contain his stomach which was being squished by the waistband. His legs splayed uselessly out under his body, spread as far as they could to accommodate his gut. Of course his thighs were still touching. Dave breathed heavily, his face red. “Can you turn on the fucking AC and give me my prize already, goddamn.”

Karkat faltered a moment, caught up in drinking Dave in. He ran to adjust the thermostat, cool breeze hitting Dave who moaned in relief. He grabbed a water bottle and a package of fruit snacks. Dave held out his hands greedily. The sweatshirt rode up, showing more of his overfed belly. Once he got his hands on the fruit snacks he tore the package open and ate them all at once. He instantly regretted it, suddenly hit with a pang of hunger. Karkat gave him the water bottle. Dave tipped it into his mouth, a dribble falling down his chin. 

Karkat quickly snapped a picture while Dave was distracted. He messaged it to Kanaya while he went to grab the Febreeze. 

CG: FATASS WAS UNGRATEFUL. UNSURPRISINGLY BUT IT WAS STILL RUDE. HE SAID HE WOULD BURN TO DEATH IN THEM OR SOME SHIT AND MADE ME TURN ON THE EARTH AIR CONDITIONING. YOU SHOULD FUCKING BUG HIM ABOUT IT. HE SHOULD REALLY BE MORE GRATEFUL.  
GA: Jesus Christ  
GA: I Am Now Forced To Reevaluate My Previous Impressions And Consider That This May In Fact Not Be Some Sort Of Elaborate Prank  
CG: I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT.  
GA: I Know You Did And I Had Assumed That Dave’s Proclivity For Ironic Humor May Have Rubbed Off On You  
GA: I Suppose That He Did Not Make A Fat Suit And That It Was A Bit Silly On My Part To Assume He Did  
CG: THAT IS PRETTY FUCKING RIDICULOUS.  
GA: Right  
GA: I Cannot Wait To Hear Rose’s Opinion On This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have another chapter in the works after this one, hope you enjoyed


	3. Roxy Comes Over, and Dave Falls Down Then Eats Fast Food

TT: Dave, you have lavished me with the most precious gift I have ever received. Through your clipped but clear timbre, you’ve blazened out to the world your perversions. By your pointed refusal to even acknowledge any difference in yourself, you’ve transparently given weight to the shameful fetishistic nature of your current lifestyle. In the obscuring of your desires, you’ve just made them more illicit.  
TT: That pun was intended.  
TG: what the fuck  
TG: i have no idea what youre talking about and you didnt make a pun either  
TT: Is it the size you fetishize then? If the association of your current body type with weight is not a pun, this must be the case is it not?  
TT: Is it the part where you fill the couch or when you inevitably tear it asunder under your tonnage? Is it just how gluttonous you are? How slothful? Really, I’d love to know, seeing as how I couldn’t possibly relate to your disgusting sexual deviations.  
TT: Hm? Do you need a moment to catch your breath?  
TG: dont you want to go back to calling me gay and pointing out my freudian dicks  
TG: fuck look theres one right there  
TG: ive got a whole bag of sigmund branded penises for you  
TG: its your prize for being right all those years about me being gay  
TG: let me fill a water keg with these and pour them onto your head in the endzone  
TG: rose lalonde mvp standing surrounded by siggy dicks after the touchdown of the game  
TG: congrats sis  
TG: you knew i was gay before i did  
TT: Thank you. I am glad something came off all that therapy practice using barely legitimate psychological figures.  
TT: It is far more interesting, however, that this seemingly prominent fetish of yours has seemingly gone unnoticed by me. I had been aware of your past tribulations vis a vis body image and how that so manifestly connected to your far broader, pardon my usage of layman terms, hang-ups concerning your masculinity. Never once had it occurred to me that your desire for thinness was some sort of ploy to sever yourself from a far more seductive outcome. I believe this marks the first time that you’ve successfully obscured some fraction of yourself through your elaborate facades.  
TT: Congratulations, bro.  
TT: You almost did it.  
TG: thanks  
TG: it was kanaya who told you right  
TT: Naturally. I heard you hated her present. Would you like a simulation of how I reacted to hearing that?  
TG: no  
TT: :/  
TT: It was a somber and profoundly colon slash time in our household.  
TG: i dont hate her present  
TG: did karkat tell you that because if so shit was mad out of context  
TG: i was just fucking burning to death at the time  
TG: im wearing her outfit right now  
TT: Oh.  
TT: I fear it may be too late to stop the guillotine, and that your punishment may find you in spite of your innocence.  
TG: wtf  
TG: did you fucking tell dirk  
TT: No.  
TT: Far worse.  
TG: cant imagine much worse  
TT: No need to imagine. She’ll be arriving shortly.  
TG: you fucking didnt  
TT: Bye.

Dave fumbled with his phone and set it on his stomach while he composed himself. While he’d lost a marginal amount of weight over the past few weeks, his ass was still smothering the entirety of the couch and his gut still showed pushed out between his sweat stained hoodie and the tight waistband of his sweatpants. Fortunately, by now Dave could reliably stand up long enough to shuffle into his pants without accidentally crushing Karkat. He was still dieting since he was still too wide to squeeze through the kitchen doorway. His stomach growled.

TG: hey babe  
TG: two things  
TG: first thing is that i think we should have lunch now  
TG: second thing is that roxy might be coming over soon

Karkat stomped into the living room and crossed his arms. “Oh! So now you’re going to tell me?! Was the plan just that you were going to spring that shit on me? Your human family unit with all its bizarre customs. I need weeks to prepare for all that bullshit.” Karkat went back down the hall. “And you should wear shoes for her, otherwise she’ll think you’re a lazy sack of shit. God, I wish you could do that shit yourself. I better fucking have enough time to clean up the living room!” Karkat came out of Dave’s room with a pair of sneakers and sat in front of Dave. Karkat grimaced. “These better fucking fit!”

Dave shrugged slightly, shaking his sweaty tits and jiggling his huge belly. “It’s chill. I don’t, uh, think she’d care. I mean, I don’t think wearing shoes changes much in terms of presentation. It’s like putting parsley on dog shit.” Karkat tried to thrust the shoes on and Dave grimaced. “They don’t fit.”

“They better!” Karkat tried several methods before removing the laces entirely and shoving the sneakers onto Dave’s feet. “See, they fit.”

Dave puffed his chubby cheeks and rolled his eyes. “Not fucking really. Cramped as shit in there.” Karkat started picking up the laundry and garbage strewn around the living room. “I still think we should have lunch now.”

“Fuck no!” Karkat rolled his eyes. “You had something an hour ago, and it’s only forty-five minutes until lunch. Once you lose enough fucking weight to cook for your fucking self, you can gorge yourself back to being too fat to fit back through the door for all I care, but as long as I’m in fucking charge of feeding you, I’m not going to let you cheat.” He finished with the laundry and garbage and got out the air freshener. “Did I wash you off yesterday? I thought I did but you’re still fucking stinking up the place, so now I’m not sure.”

“Aw man, let me consult my sponge bath ledger. Looks like you did, maybe you’re so used to jacking me off the smell coated your weird alien nostrils,” Dave rolled his eyes and looked back to his phone.

TG: heyyy im spoilin the surprise a lil here but im on the way rn but i decided to go to mcds and wanted to know if you wanted any  
TG: i heard you got kinda chubby so its okay if you want a lot lmaoooo

Dave twiddled his thumbs and glanced at Karkat before telling Roxy his order (and something extra for Karkat) and that he'd see her soon. Karkat continued cleaning the house and waiting for Roxy to come.

20 minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. “Daaavey! I’m here! I would knock louder, but you asked for a lot so it’s kinda all im my arms! Hurry before I drop it all!” She chuckled from behind the door.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Karkat glared at Dave before running to the apartment door. Behind it, Roxy was trying to hold onto 6 bags of McDonald’s without any of it spilling. He grit his teeth and backed into the apartment, staring at the bags. “Did you trick Roxy into bringing you fucking food?! By the way, hello Roxy, come in, sorry that this eating machine is trying to fucking bankrupt you.”

Roxy was taken aback for a second. “Oh hi! I didn’t expect you to be here, Karkat… I’m kinda glad though, I was worried Dave wanted to eat all this himself.” She stepped inside and caught a glimpse of Dave. 

“Ohmigod, you have it on,” She laughed, rushing into the living room to see him. She looked him over and snorted out in pure glee. “Hopy shit! Good fucking job! You really fuckin’ captured it.” She set all the McDonald’s bags down as her laughter continued to fill the room. “Okay, okay, I get it now,” She said, approaching him slowly. “The food was a- like a little part of the joke! Man, you and Dirk go into jokes hella hard. What did you make this out of? It looks so real...” She rubbed her fingertips across the strip of skin between his sweatpants and his hoodie as Dave struggled to cope with what was happening. He was too far to push her away comfortably. A pink blush spread across his cheeks. Her brows furrowed and her laughter subsided into a nervous chuckle. “Uh, it feels kinda real too… I mean, even though it’s like a silly joke fat suit, this is pretty awkward.”

“Yeah,” Dave said, refusing to look at Roxy directly. “It’d be pretty weird for someone who’s basically my mom to give me tummy rubs as an adult man. Pretty sure that ship has sailed in terms of awkwardness. Ship actually sank in the Uncomfortable ocean when it passed into the fucking Bermuda triangle of unpleasant interactions.” Dave became acutely aware that his cheeks and chins jiggled while he talked and his blush only grew deeper.

Roxy took a step back and tried to take in what was becoming slowly very obvious to her. Her nervous chuckle ended with a squeak and she glanced at Karkat who was filling the awkward silence with wheezing laughter. She cleared her throat and shifted from foot to foot. “I thought that Rose told me that it was real as a part of the joke,” Roxy said, neither of them able to meet the other’s eyes. “It would have been really funny if it was a joke.” She looked at Karkat and forced a smile. “Whatever. Sorry for touching your… uh, tummy? No harm done, right Davey?”

Dave’s face was bright red. “Yeah, totally fine, Rox. Wasn’t that weird at all. All you wanted to do was check our the merchandise. You thought I’d made a fucking milestone achievement in practical effects, so if anything it’s a compliment that you were touching my stomach. Right? Not because it’s inhumanly huge or gross or anything, you think it’s impressive. Like, impressive in the context of it being fake, but anyway. It’s a compliment.” He tried to stifle his grunts as he leaned forward and tried fruitlessly to cover his stomach all of the way, only stretching the fabric tighter over his rolls and accentuating his huge saggy tits.

Roxy looked away and cleared her throat. “Uh, anyway! I brought my Switch if you want to play Smash Bros. I have enough controllers for Karkat. Even have a GameCube style one.” She knelt in front of the TV and started setting up the Switch. “Either way, you’re both getting pwned.”

“Oh, you’re on!” Karkat said, pulling himself from his laughing fit. “I’m going to wipe the fucking floor with both of you.”

“We’ll see about that,” Dave replied. He eyed the bags on the coffee table. He leaned forward, pressing his chest into his stomach which sunk into his lap and stopped him. He held out his arm and gauged how far he’d have to go to get to the bags. He’d have to get up to reach them. He settled back in and looked to Roxy who had been trying to politely ignore the loud sounds effort he was making just to shift in his seat. “Hey, Rox, can I have the Mickey D’s?”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Roxy said, staring at the Switch. “Just save a ten piece nugget and a medium fry for me, okay?” She forced a laugh. “And then, uh, you can have the rest if you want.”

“No, he fucking can’t!” Karkat said. He walked over to the bags and rolled his eyes. He pulled out Roxy’s food and kept digging. “Did you even ask for something for me, jackass? Fucking whatever, you’re not even getting half of this, anyway.” Karkat looked to Roxy and rolled his eyes. “He’s on a diet.”

“Oh?” Roxy bit her tongue and kept fiddling with the Switch dock even though it was plugged in. “That’s probably good, he got kinda chubby there.” She chuckled and put in the Switch. She glanced back at Dave and faltered. “No offense or anything.”

“None taken,” Dave said. He pulled his arms in, squishing his tits together as he wrung his chubby hands together. “I got one of the Big Macs for you, babe,” Dave said. “Can you bring me a bag?”

“If you want to fucking glut yourself on a whole bag of McDonald’s trash, you’re going to have to fucking get it yourself,” Karkat said, pulling out a Big Mac. “Thank you, Roxy.”

“Don’t mention it,” She said. “Oh, are we going to eat before we game? I guess we might need the energy.” She stood up and looked around. The living room only had a couch and an armchair and the couch didn’t really have any available seats. “I’m gonna go grab a chair from the kitchen table, okay?”

“Don’t worry about it, I can sit on Dave.”

“Okay,” Roxy said, biting her lip. “I think I’ll get a chair still.” She slunk into the kitchen to keep herself from melting down as a result from the mounting absurdity of the situation.

“What the fuck, dude?!” Dave asked the second Roxy was in the other room. “That’s so fucking weird. You’re being so fucking weird about this. You made her uncomfortable.” Dave tried to cross his arms as best he could, getting some resistance from his huge biceps. He finally got himself into the position and immediately pulled out of it when Roxy came back. His pit stains seeped out further.

Roxy set her chair next to the couch and grabbed her nuggets. The smell made Dave’s mouth water and his stomach roar. Roxy flinched and then chuckled. “You can have your food if you want. I won’t judge ya.”

“I will!” Karkat rolled his eyes. He grabbed Dave’s hands. “Since you’re not feeling well though, you can have one of the bags.”

“I’m chillin’,” Dave said, red in the face. He tried to yank his sweaty palms back. “Why can’t you bring one to me?” Dave hung his head, his cheek and chins squishing together. “Are you too fucking lazy for that?”

“Am I too fucking lazy?!” Karkat scoffed theatrically. “Fucking yeah! I am too lazy to wait on you hand and fucking foot! Oh fuck! How unreasonable of me!”

“I could, uh,” Roxy stuttered before getting back to her nuggets. “Oh! Haha! I left the sodas in the car! I’m gonna go grab them now!” She set her chicken on the chair and left the apartment.

“Did she say ‘haha’ out loud?” Karkat asked. “I hope you didn’t ask her for ice cream or anything. That shit would have wrecked her car.”

Dave buried his face further in his rolls. “God. You really get off on torturing me? I didn’t figure that was your fetish. I thought it was something along the lines of snuggling into me while I’m asleep.” Dave whined. “Can’t you just bring me some?”

“No,” Karkat rolled his eyes. “You need the exercise.” He held Dave’s sweaty palms and Dave rose slowly. He began a laborious shuffling waddle to the coffee table as Karkat stepped out of his way. His thighs rubbed together as he walked, chafing the already damp fabric into his sensitive skin. The friction from this pulled at the fabric, pulling the waistband down, threatening to show off his wide ass. Karkat couldn’t tear his eyes away as Dave’s small steps bounced his huge ass. 

Karkat bit his lip. His ass was so huge that if Karkat grabbed a handful it would just be a barely noticeable pinch to Dave. As Dave grunted and puffed tried his hardest to carefully lower himself towards his McDonald’s, he jiggled his ass closer to Karkat. Karkat reached out and grabbed a handful of Dave’s ass through the tight fabric.

Dave startled at the touch and jerked himself as far as his could. With his weight, he only managed to knock himself off balance.

Before Karkat could react, he felt Dave’s plush ass coming down on him. His legs and stomach were pinned under the bulk of Dave’s ass, completely locked in place no matter how much Karkat squirmed. Which Karkat did. A lot. Still, Karkat couldn’t budge. And he was just starting to realize that sweat from Dave’s ass and back were dripping onto his exposed chest while Dave’s ass was wet against his pants and was now seeping into Karkat’s. Karkat propped himself as best he could on his elbows and looked up at Dave.

Dave panted, trying to catch his breath, his brow dripping. Every breath shook his stomach which shook his tits and Karkat was quickly realizing that it jiggled Dave’s ass too. His massive body was so filled with flab that any motion sent ripples throughout him. The sudden fall made his hoodie ride up and tuck under his tits, exposing the top half of his gut while the rest flowed out in front of him. He spread his legs to accommodate it (although his thighs were still trapped under his gut.) After he composed himself enough to think about moving, he tried to look over his shoulder at whatever he’d sat on, his neck rolls folding and the fat in his shoulder keeping him from actually seeing. “Did I… sit on… something?”

Karkat tried to squirm out again. “Yes, idiot! Me!” Dave craned his neck further and Karkat propped himself up higher so that they could make the slightest bit of eye contact. Dave’s red chubby face sent Karkat spiralling more than the hundreds of pounds pressing him onto the ground. Karkat looked away as his bulge started squirming excitedly, peeking over his waistband and pressing and prodding into Dave’s ass, leaving red streaks across Dave’s pants. “Aren’t you going to try and get up?!”

Dave turned to face forward and breathed heavily. “Are you sure? You are,” Dave bit his lip, “Fondling my ass with your dick. I’m getting some mixed fucking messages. Plus, I’m not entirely sure I can get up.” 

“Well, you had better fucking try!”

“No shit.” Dave tentatively put his hand on the coffee table. He planned to use it to hoist himself up, but instead he realized the food was in his reach. His mouth watered and he leaned for the food, pulling himself off Karkat slightly. Karkat used all his energy to try to get out, mistaking Dave’s ploy for food for genuine effort. Karkat had barely moved when Dave plopped his full weight back on him, making Karkat shout in surprise.

Dave’s stomach rumbled, and Karkat’s eyes shot open. Dave put two of the bags on his stomach with the tops facing him. He grabbed a burger from each and hurriedly unwrapped them, holding one in each hand. He shoved them in his mouth at the same time, Big Mac in one hand and a Double Quarter Pounder in the other. The burgers collapsed on his face, sending ketchup and pickles onto his cheeks as he devoured the two burgers as fast as he could. After he finished the two he used one hand to pick the lettuce and pickles off his face and hoodie and the other to grab himself another Big Mac. The two burgers had only served as appetizers, making Dave feel even more ravenous as he tore through the Big Mac, reaching into the bags to shove handfuls of fries into his mouth after each messy bite. He let his hunger guide him, his stomach gurgling eagerly as he made his way through both bags. Two hamburgers, a ten piece McNugget, and a fuckton of fries later, the first two bags were clear and something pricked the back of Dave’s mind.

Karkat cleared his throat loudly. “Okay! Now that you’ve stopped eating for a fucking second! Can you please get up before you fucking paralyze me?” Karkat was using all of his mental energy not to jizz all over Dave’s pants.

“Have you tried getting out on your own?” Dave asked, knocking the two bags onto the floor.

Karkat slapped Dave’s ass. “I’ve been trying. At least lean to the side again so I can get the fuck out.”

The door opened and Roxy came in holding three sodas and a melted McFlurry in her arms. She looked into the living room and couldn’t hide her shocked expression. She carefully set the drinks down on the floor by the door and hurried into the living room. “Oh my god, are you guys okay?!” She winced at the sight of Dave’s sauce covered face, his greasy hands and his food-covered hoodie. His exposed stomach was roaring wildly, his hunger still burning even after the two bags. Karkat blushed and waved to Roxy. “Okay, uh, should I call for help?”

Dave choked at the thought of any more people being involved, and his blush was visible through the mess on his face. “N-no! C’mon Rox, it’s fine. I just need some help getting up.” Dave held out his messy hands to Roxy. He swallowed his spit and wiped his hands on the nearest clean spot on his hoodie and yanked the hem down only for the fabric to ride back up. Dave held out his hands again. “It’s no big deal, I just need balance.”

Karkat groaned. “That’s a lie. He’s going to need you to pull back with all you’ve fucking got, but it’ll only be a second so that I can fucking escape. Dave, get your legs ready before she starts.”

“Oh, uh, right,” Dave said, shifting his legs under his massive stomach. He leaned towards Roxy. “Just this once.”

“Okey dokey,” Roxy squeaked, faltering holding Dave’s sticky hands. “Only this time though.” She dug her heels into the ground and pulled Dave up. Dave clenched his thighs and held his breath, trying not to heave in front of Roxy. After some effort and Roxy grabbing onto Dave’s wrists instead of his hands for more leverage, Karkat was able to roll out from under Dave. He quickly made sure his bulge was in his pants then stumbled to his feet. 

Dave fell back down on his ass moments later. He breathed heavily through his mouth and held onto the sides of his stomach. Karkat hobbled around Dave and stood next to Roxy. “Here, let me do it.”

“That’s probs a good idea,” Roxy said, wandering down the hall to find the bathroom to once again recover from the situation.

“Probably be easier if you don’t forget to breathe.”

“Shut up,” Dave groaned. Karkat pulled Dave up and guided Dave as he waddled back onto the couch. He plopped down and groaned again. His stomach roared and he looked wistfully to the rest of the bags of food. “I’m just glad she didn’t see your jizz on my ass. What the fuck was that? I didn’t know you were into that.”

“I didn’t either,” Karkat said, actually lowering his voice for once. He looked Dave over, glaring at the mess he’d made. “I don’t know if I should even bother trying to clean you up at this point, you’re just a disgusting fucking glutton.” Karkat walked to the front door and grabbed his soda and the melted McFlurry. “You want this? It’s just weird milk sludge now with some fucking crumbs in it. Probably tastes disgusting.” Dave couldn’t help but reach out for it. Karkat let him have it and watched as Dave gulped it down desperately. Karkat pat Dave’s bare tummy before pulling down his hoodie.

Roxy came out of the bathroom and stared at the two for a second, trying to figure out anything. She finally picked up her soda and Dave’s and went into the living room. She handed Dave his soda and looked at Karkat. “Maybe we could all play Smash Bros now? If you guys are still in the mood.” She glanced at Dave’s hands. “As long as you wipe those off.”

“Sure,” Dave said, smiling softly. Karkat helped Dave wash off his hands and face and the three played Super Smash Bros. Dave lost quite a bit since he couldn’t tear his eyes off the four remaining bags on the coffee table. After Roxy had left, the two argued on whether they should be thrown out or saved. Karkat said they would be gross by tomorrow, but even the thought of day-old McDonald’s made Dave’s mouth water. 

After Karkat put away the food in the fridge and returned to the living room, Dave turned to him and asked, “Is dinner soon, I’m really hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an idea for one more chapter after this but this is the last one i had written ahead of time so it might be a bit for chapter 4
> 
> really grateful for all the kudos :D im really glad people are enjoying!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing fetish fiction so i really hope you guys like this
> 
> this will be an ongoing story covering more things so stay tuned if you enjoyed


End file.
